kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Manriki
|japanese_voice = Masaharu Sato |classification = Akuma Chojin |trademark_technique(s) = Scramble Vise Romero Special |image1 = Kin Manriki.png |japanese_name = マンリキ}} The Manriki is a vise chojin featured in the final story arc of Kinnikuman. He is the Advance Guard of Kinnikuman Zebra's Throne Scramble team. He battles a revived Warsman in a losing effort. 'About' 'Personality' The Manriki is a sadistic chojin, relishing in causing the most amount of pain possible to his opponents while defeating them. He is shown to have a fiendish streak in his short time in the story - He gleefully attempts to sacrifice Meat to a group of evil spirits during their battle, and was able to manipulate and exploit Warsman's attacks numerous times during their match. Like most members of the various Throne Scramble teams, he is endlessly loyal to his team leader (Kinnikuman Zebra) and sees him as the true heir to the throne of Planet Kinniku. The Manriki appears to be slightly sycophantic, as his only real concern during his two matches shown is impressing and gaining favor with his superior Kinnikuman Zebra. 'Appearance' The Manriki is a hulking choujin dressed in laced up, traditional professional wrestling gear. A mask with two prongs covers much of his face, while his hair flows freely out of the back. As his name indicates, a large vise-grip which he uses to crush opponents protrudes from his shoulders The Manriki's frame and height are larger than that of an average sized chojin like Warsman, giving him a very bulky appearance. When colored in the manga, his outfit is bright pink with blue detailing, and his mask is blue as well. His skin is a normal tan color and his hair appears to be bleached blond. His vise is the same color as his trunks and boots, a light gray. The anime portrays him with a much louder color scheme - His skin is bright green, his outfit is purple with red detailing, and his hair is a fiery red-orange. His vise grip is a deep blue, and does not match the color of his trunks. Abilities & Powers The Manriki showed himself to be a relatively competent and powerful chojin in his sole appearance, a fitting choice for Kinnikuman Zebra's Throne Scramble team. The main source of The Manriki's power is the large vise grip that sticks out of his shoulders. It is powerful enough to smash steel and diamond and can be used to either crush opponents or hold them in place. The Manriki also has the ability to "regrow" his vise grip from parts of his body other than his shoulders. The Manriki appears to possess a level of inhuman pain tolerance and stamina typical of chojin, as he held his own against Warsman in a lengthy battle. His head is notably quite strong, as he was barely effected when hit by a Screw Driver '''directly into his brain. The Manriki was easily able to demolish Meat but showed himself to be no match for a fully powered Warsman, demonstrating that his true power level was no greater than any other series antagonists who battled the robo-chojin. '''Story The Manriki first appears during the Throne Scramble tournament as the initial member of Team Kinnikuman Zebra to be matched up against a member of Team Kinnikuman. As the team's Advance Guard, he battles the Advance Guard of Team Kinnikuman, Alexandria Meat. After being worked over a bit, Meat attempts his special moves - the Gate Closing Crash and the Backdrop. The Manriki easily counters them and begins a vicious assault on Meat, gleefully relishing the brutal damage and pain he is inflicting. This culminates in The Manriki crushing Meat in his Scramble Vise, breaking every bone in his body. The Manriki attempts to finish the match by tossing Meat into a trapdoor located in the ring, but is stopped by the returning Warsman. Warsman returns from the Chojin Graveyard and immediately substitutes for Meat in the match, entering the fray with The Manriki. However, when Warsman was revived to the land of the living, Dr. Bombe forgot to revive the part of Warsman's brain that controls his body, effectively reverting Warsman's skill set to that of a novice chojin. The Manriki is easily able to knock Warsman around with simple dropkicks, holds and other basic maneuvers due to this.The Manriki continues his assault, stomping on Warsman and verbally berating him. He questions how this can be the famous robo-chojin of legend. Eventually, Warsman grips his Bear Claw '''and appears ready to strike. The Manriki briefly appears frightened at the prospect of an awakened Warsman, but reverts to his more confident persona when Warsman merely tosses a glove at him, showing he still has not regained the memories of his previous techniques. The Manriki laughs in Warsman's face as the robo-chojin continues hurling gloves at him. Kinnikuman Zebra correctly points out that Warsman has not only lost his memories of his special moves, but has even lost his basic knowledge of fighting stances, technique and ring positioning - even a move as simple as a body slam would be devastating in Warsman's current state. The Manriki agrees, and is able to incapacitate Warsman with a vicious body slam - dropping Warsman directly on his head and neck. Warsman recovers from the body slam and attempts a piledriver, again to be humiliated and countered by Manriki. The audience begins to turn on Warsman, taunting him and claiming him a disgrace to the Justice Choujin. This humiliation awakens Warsman's latent powers, and he is finally able to strike the stunned Manriki with a '''Screw Driver. Robin Mask reverts to his Barracuda persona in an attempt to continue coaxing out Warsman's vicious side. However, Warsman is still a bit too loopy and is grabbed in the Scramble Vise by The Manriki. Warsman is able to fully tap into his bloodthirsty abilities and escape the vise. He drills directly into The Manriki's head with his Screw Driver attack as his signature Hell Smile appears on his face. Drilling directly into The Manriki's brain surprisingly has little effect on the massive chojin, so Warsman aims another Screw Driver at his torso. The Manriki manages to reverse it into a submission maneuver, the Romero Special. '''However, the awakened Warsman quickly escapes the submission, slipping out of his gloves and snapping The Manriki's legs. He then drops The Manriki with a '''Double-Arm Suplex, slamming him vise-first into the mat. This snaps the giant vise in half, seemingly leaving The Manriki completely defenseless. Warsman gleefully announces his intent to murder The Manriki, in a complete bloodlust over reawakening his Brutal Chojin fighting style. Kinnikuman himself, observing this change in Warsman, does not wish for his friend to revert back to those ways. He cries out, pleading with Warsman not to murder the Manriki this way, and to continue battling under the principles of the Justice Chojin. Warsman doesn't listen, and aims an attack squarely at The Manriki's heart. Kinnikuman leaps into the ring, attempting to come between Warsman and The Manriki. The Manriki reveals a second Scramble Vise concealed in his torso, which he had planned to use as a counter to Warsman's assault. Kinnikuman, having jumped in between the competitors, ends up in the vise instead. Warsman realizes what Kinnikuman has done, his hell smile disappearing as he weeps. The Justice Chojin all agree that they'd rather not have control of Planet Kinniku if it meant Warsman would return to his Brutal Chojin ways. This display of friendship allows Warsman to revert to his original self, regaining knowledge of his techniques with a more balanced Justice Chojin mindset. Warsman immediately knocks Kinnikuman away, and places himself in The Manriki's grip. Warsman splays himself out above The Manriki, holding the Scramble Vise open with his body. The Manriki again shows his cockiness, assuring Warsman there's no way he can hold the Scramble Vise open much longer, and it would be easier to just accept his death. Warsman reveals that he was merely waiting for his body to overheat, which occurs anytime Warsman competes in a match for more than 30 minutes. The smoke from Warsman's overheated body causes The Manriki to become confused and blinded, dropping Warsman from his grip. Warsman uses this distraction to place The Manriki in a devastating Palo Special, defeating him immediately. Career Information 'Titles' *Team Kinnikuman Zebra: Advance Guard 'Win/Loss Record' * O Meat (Though the match never officially ended) * X Warsman (Palo Special) 'Trivia' *There have been a few iterations of The Manriki in the vast world of Kinnikuman merchandise. The Manriki has been immortalized as a kinkeshi rubber mini figure, an SD Kinkeshi, and a Deka Kinkeshi. He also appears in Romando Toys' "Kinnikuman Big Fight Muscles" line in both his manga and anime color schemes. Interestingly, the manga color scheme of Romando's Manriki figure does not match the actual manga color scheme given by Yudetamago. 'References' ja:ザ・マンリキ Vice Vice Vice Vice Vice